memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Palmer
James "Jim" S. Palmer is a stuntman and stunt actor who performed utility stunts as a crewmember aboard the USS Kelvin in J.J. Abrams' . He filmed his scenes in a week and a half and was picked up by Chris Hemsworth's George Kirk after he was knocked off his seat during the attack on the USS Kelvin. Palmer has doubled for actors such as Oleg Taktarov, in the thriller 15 Minutes (2001, with Kelsey Grammer and Avery Brooks), and in the drama Detective (2005). In 2002 he was nominated for a Taurus World Stunt Award for best fight in 15 Minutes, shared with Pete Antico and Dane Farwell. He studied stunts under Paul Stader and started his career with the Miami Vice Live Action Show at the Universal Studios in California. He has performed stunts in 's sequel Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991), Batman Forever (1995, with Rene Auberjonois and Ed Begley, Jr.), the thriller Eraser (1996, starring Vanessa Williams), the science fiction Mars Attacks! (1996, with stunts by Joey Box, Phil Chong, Jimmy Ortega, Brian J. Williams, Lynn Salvatori, and Dana Dru Evenson), 's action film Broken Arrow (1996, starring Christian Slater), 's thriller Lost Highway (1997), 's eleven time Academy Award winner Titanic (1997), the science fiction film Starship Troopers (1997, with Dina Meyer and Clancy Brown), and the sequel Batman & Robin (1997, with John Glover). Palmer has appeared in the comedy sequel Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999), the Star Trek spoof Galaxy Quest (1999, with stunts by Jennifer Caputo, Mark Aaron Wagner, and Spice Williams-Crosby), the remake Charlie's Angels (2000), the comedy Anger Management (2003), the adventure film National Treasure (2004, with Christopher Plummer), 's War of the Worlds (2005), and J.J. Abrams' sequel Mission: Impossible III (2007, written by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman). Beside his feature film work, Palmer also performed in a number of television series, including Martial Law (2000, with John Beck), V.I.P. (2000, with stunts by Christopher Leps and Darlene Ava Williams under stunt coordination of Jeff Cadiente), Close to Home (2007, with Cress Williams, Richard McGonagle, and C.J. Bau), and General Hospital (2008). Among his recent projects are the sequels Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), the sequel National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007, with Bruce Greenwood, Alicia Coppola, and Albert Hall), 's Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008, with Pavel Lychnikoff), and the fantasy film Hancock (2008, with stunts by Xuyen Valdivia, Michael Papajohn, David Mattey, Rob Mars, and Terry Jackson). Also in 2008 his book Stunt Adjustment was published which includes stories from the set, images of his stunts, and memories about stunt legends. As of May 2009, Palmer is working on the second edition of his book. More recently he is performing stunts in 's upcoming thriller Angels & Demons (2009) along Star Trek stunt performers Brian Avery, Shawn Crowder, Eddie Braun, Keith Campbell, Paul Eliopoulos, Chris O'Hara, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, and Spice Williams-Crosby. External links * StuntAdjustment.com – official site * Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:Screen Actors Guild Award winners